


A Discreet Evening

by TheGreenMeridian



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Figuring yourself out at 67, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenMeridian/pseuds/TheGreenMeridian
Summary: A helpful concierge directs Boris and Valery to a bar in Vienna...





	A Discreet Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yas_Snape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yas_Snape/gifts).

> Another spawn from tumblr, this time from an ask.
> 
> https://thegreenmeridian.tumblr.com/post/187017063338/valery-and-boris-decide-to-go-for-a-nightcap-after
> 
> And a huge thank you to boisinberryjamarama from tumblr for becoming my first ever patron!

Valery had spoken for hours, and Boris had listened to every second of it, despite barely understanding a word. When the crowd had begun clapping, slowly raising to their feet until the whole room was giving him a standing ovation, Valery had looked much like he had when Boris had teased him for smiling, and Boris had been unable to stop himself from grinning. It wasn’t what Valery had wanted to say, he knew. He could see the guilt in those expressive eyes, the tension in his shoulders. But it was for the best. As angry as Boris was at the State for putting them all in such danger, for the lies, for all of it, it didn’t matter. What mattered was that Valery would be safe. For whatever time they both had left, Valery would be safe.

To Boris’ surprise, it had been Valery who suggested going for a drink that evening. 

“While we can. Before we have to go back to real life.”

Boris nodded in agreement and picked up his coat. They were both exhausted, emotionally and physically, and he knew they were both already experiencing health issues, not that either of them would ever admit to it. And they still had the threat of Charkov hanging over them, still had to hope the other reactors would be fixed. Chernobyl wasn’t over for them yet, it never would be. They deserved one evening where they could forget about all of that.

Valery looked around the lobby and spotted the concierge. He had studied German at university and taught himself further for the sake of reading German literature and poetry, and he was enjoying the opportunity to actually use it, rusty as he was.

“Excuse me, my companion and I would like to have a drink this evening. Can you recommend anywhere?”

The man looked up at them and his eyes darted between them almost imperceptibly. 

“Ah yes gentleman, I believe I can be of service. May I assume you want a, uh, discreet evening?”

“Yes. Just a quiet drink together.” Valery could hear a hint of something in the man’s voice, but he wasn’t sure what. Perhaps it was just a quirk of the Austrian accent.

“Excellent! Well, may I recommend ‘Santo Spirito’, gentlemen? It’s a quiet place, and I believe you will find that it... suits your needs. Turn left when you exit the lobby, it’s three doors down. Have a good evening, gentlemen!”

Valery nodded gratefully at him, understanding what the man had been getting at. He never ceased to be impressed with the borderline omniscience of hotel concierges in the West. Somewhere quiet, somewhere they wouldn’t be hassled for being from the Union, and somewhere he wouldn’t be hounded for his appearance at the conference. He’d been to conferences outside the Union several times before, albeit not as a star feature, and he was unfortunately well used to how Westerners reacted to Russians.

“I take it he gave us somewhere to go?” Boris asked as they made their way across the lobby. Valery nodded.

“Three doors down from here, he said it was quiet. Somewhere we won’t be bothered.”

“Good. I don’t like feeling like a damn zoo animal. Honestly, some of these westerners, it’s like they’ve never seen a foreigner before,” he grumbled.

“Well to be fair Boris, most of them haven’t seen someone from the Soviet Union. I’m not saying it isn’t annoying,” Valery said, cutting off Boris before he had a chance to complain about Valery’s forgiving attitude. “But we are alien to them, you have to admit.”

“I don’t have to admit anything. It’s their damn Hollywood that’s problem. All of their films, we’re the evil villains, always with terrible fake accents. And with all of their preaching about tolerance, still they do this!”

Valery chuckled at him and Boris scowled. He would be happy when they left this place and got back inside the Union. He was too old for this nonsense.

He found them a table and ordered them some drinks, Valery excusing himself to go to the bathroom. It was a nice enough place, he thought. Not too crowded, with tasteful background music, and hopefully good drinks.

“Darf ich hier sitzen?”

He looked up to find a well dressed young man looking expectantly at him.

“What? I don’t speak... uh... Deutschland?”

“Ah, my apologies! You are Russisch, yes? I speak some Russisch. May I sit?”

The young man slid into the seat opposite Boris without waiting for an answer and the sheer rudeness left him stunned.

“I am Dominik. And you?”

“Boris Shcherbina. That seat isn’t free, I’m with-“

“Boris! Well, hello Comrade Boris! A very Russisch name, yes?” Dominik asked, his hand coming to rest lightly on Boris’ arm.

Boris bristled. Another person treating him like a novelty, and an especially rude one that that.

“I’m Ukrainian. The man I’m with, Valery, he Russian. And he’s getting our drinks so-“

“Apologies, Boris from Die Ukraine. And tell me, are all Ukrainer as tall as you?”

“I couldn’t say,” Boris said flatly. This man, this kid, had cut him off again. He heard an awkward clearing of a throat. Valery had returned. He gestured at the seat next to him and Valery sat silently.

“My friend, as I said. We don’t want company, so can you-“

“Ah yes, I saw you coming in together.” Dominik leaned in conspiratorially, crowding Boris’ personal space. “You know, I understand that you think you do not have options here, as a Russisch, but mein Boris, you do not have to settle for the first man you meet who speaks your language. After all, am I not speaking it for you?”

Dominik smiled at him, looking up at him through his eyelashes and began stroking his arm slowly. Boris’ stomach dropped as he realised what was happening. He was being flirted with. Jesus Christ. A man was flirting with him, openly, in a public place. A man! He looked around the bar and realised the clientele were all men, including couples that were sitting close enough it was obvious that they were more than friends and... dear god, was that two men kissing in the corner? He’d been told the west was decadent but this was outrageous.

Something else clicked in his mind. Dominik was flirting with him, yes, but he was doing it despite thinking that he was with Valery. Disrespectful little bastard!

“I don’t know what your problem is but I suggest you leave now while I’m still letting you. How dare you insult him like that?”

“I... I was merely suggesting that perhaps you might prefer someone a little... a little less plain? Is that the word? Someone more handsome, yes? I am sure he is a nice person but mein Boris! You are a fine man, you could have your pick of men in here, and you have chosen him? I cannot see it! It cannot possibly be because you actually want him! I wished only to give you a new choice, to perhaps spend your evening with someone better able to... appreciate you!”

“He is not plain, you little bastard, he’s better looking than you or anyone else in here. Valery! Leave your drink, we’re going. Dominik will get our bill for us.”

Despite looking utterly stunned and sporting a deep blush, Valery did as he was told and rose , stumbling over his feet slightly when Boris grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the exit. They walked the short distance back to their hotel in silence, Boris fuming quietly next to him, radiating anger. He didn’t speak until they were in his room.

“That fucking bastard! That absolute fucking bastard? How fucking dare he?”

“Boris... I’m ok, really. It’s not an issue. I’ve been called far worse things than ‘plain’, honestly.”

“That’s not the fucking point! He shouldn’t have been calling you anything, nobody should! And he thought we were together and he still tried to... to flirt with me! And to presume that I would find him more attractive than you, what the hell was he thinking? He couldn’t come close to you if he tried, how could I want him when I have...”

Boris trailed off and a look of shock flickered over his face before he schooled it into his usual blank stoicism.

“Sorry... I’m sorry Valera, it’s been a long day. We should get some rest.”

Valery stared at him, while Boris stared resolutely at the floor.

“Boris... did you just... do you... do you find me attractive?”

It was barely above a whisper and Valery couldn’t believe he’d actually said it. But then, nothing about this evening had been believable. And Boris had sounded so passionate in his defence that it had become impossible not to let himself hope, just a little, that Boris shared his feelings.

“I don’t... no, of course I don’t. You’re a man, so I can’t. I’m not attracted to men.”

He sounded about as sure as he felt, which was not at all. He didn’t like men, did he? Wouldn’t he know by now?

“I like women,” he said, more to himself than to Valery.

He sat on the edge of the bed, feeling too punch drunk to remain on his feet. He did like women. He’d loved his wife, god rest her soul, and he’d undoubtedly enjoyed making love to her, and to his girlfriends over the years. He couldn’t like men.

So why did he find it so hard to believe that right now?

The bed dipped as Valery sat a respectful number of centimetres away from him.

“You know... it’s possible to like both,” he said softly. “Would it... would it be so bad, if you liked men too?”

Valery looked at the shaken man next to him. He looked uncomfortably like he had when Valery had blurted out that they only had five years left to live. Which wasn’t surprising, considering that Boris’ entire understanding of himself had possibly just blown up.

Valery was objectively attractive. Despite the glasses. When he took them off, he had a nice shape to his face, and his eyes were incredibly expressive. And the army fatigues and his terrible suits didn’t do him justice. The times Boris had seen him without his jacket, suspenders resting on square shoulders and his shirt filled out by thicker than expected arms, he’d looked good. Masculine. Handsome. But he could acknowledge that another man was objectively attractive without finding him attractive, couldn’t he?

He turned to look at Valery. His glasses were in his hands; he often took them off and fiddle with them when he was agitated or nervous and Boris could recall vividly how his nimble fingers would twist and tangle over the ugly plastic. He’d frequently seen him spinning pens between his fingers or carefully arranging and rearranging things out of boredom... it seemed his hands were always moving. He was a fidgeter. It was oddly endearing, despite how it had irritated him at the beginning.

“Look, Boris... I’m going to go back to my room. I think you might need some time alone. I’m... I’m sorry. And if you need to talk, well, I’m here for you. Just... don’t judge yourself too harshly. Liking men... it’s illegal, yes, but it doesn’t make you a bad person. Or less of a man. It doesn’t change who you are. Please trust me on that.”

Boris’ small, curt nod was the only indication that he’d been listened to, and Valery left the room as quietly and unobtrusively as he could, leaving Boris to his thoughts. He was shaken to his core, everything he thought he’d known about himself for his sixty seven years on earth seemed to be brought into question. And having Valery near him right now was only confusing him further.

Valery himself needed to lay down. Boris found him sexually attractive. There was no doubt in his mind anymore, Boris would not be so disturbed if there wasn’t some part of him that that was actually capable of wanting a man. It was just a matter of what Boris would do about it. 

It was easier to live with believing Boris to be as uninterested in him as it were possible to be. That Boris may turn out to want him but be incapable of acknowledging it, it was not something Valery had adequate coping skills for. At least they would not be spending much time together anymore, though it was cold comfort. Valery has come to rely on Boris’ steady presence to ease the darkness in his mind, and he doubted that Boris would wish to spend time with him as a friend rather than as a colleague now. Valery would always be a living reminder of a part of himself that he so clearly wanted to forget. 

Boris however, was finding that forgetting wasn’t going to be an option. It seemed the more he tried to reassure himself that his feelings for Valery were entirely platonic and that he had no capacity for attraction to men, the more evidence his treacherous mind was able to provide in contradiction.

He knew what Valery smelled like, under the cigarettes, only noticeable if you got close enough. He could vividly recall every time they had touched, and how different parts of Valery’s body felt. He had been far happier to see Valery’s awkward smile than to see the moon rover work. And if he let himself imagine kissing Valery, however chastely, it made his chest feel tight. His attraction to Valery seemed irrefutable. And it wasn’t just Dominik who’d thought they were together, the concierge had picked up on something between them too. Why else would he have sent them to that particular bar?

Valery was his rock, had been since the beginning, and he didn’t know how to struggle with his emotions without Valery there to share the burden and provide silent, knowing support. Neither of them had much time left, it was already the beginning of the end, he knew, and he could not face doing that alone. 

He rose to his feet and left his room, walking purposefully towards Valery’s room, his mind suddenly and irrefutably made up. He didn’t have long left to live, why not find out if he could have something with Valery after all? 

When Valery opened the door for him and let him enter, he ran out of steam, no longer sure if he could say anything. How could he begin to talk about something like this? He stood awkwardly, willing himself to open his mouth.

“Boris? Are you ok? Did you need to talk?”

And there it was, Valery yet again providing him with what he needed without him having to ask for it. The dam broke.

“Fuck Valera, of course I need to talk! I can’t think straight with all of this, I don’t know what the fuck is going on!”

Valery sighed and sat on his bed, knowing Boris would need room to pace.

“Only you can know for sure how you feel Boris but... don’t you think you would find this funny, or even offensive, if some part of you wasn’t... like this?”

“I don’t know! How am I supposed to fucking know? How do you know if you want...?”

He trailed off and Valery fought to keep his face neutral.

“Well... start with the basics, I suppose. Imagine different scenarios, see if they, um, interest you?”

“But what if I’m just... I don’t know, confused, or tricking myself somehow or it’s the radiation or-“

“Boris, have you ever heard of Occam’s Razor?”

“No. What is it?”

“It’s a philosophical precept, it essentially says that the answer with the simplest explanation is usually the correct one. To put it another way, if you hear hooves, you should presume horses rather than zebras. Or in your case, if you think something appeals to you, it’s more likely that it actually appeals to you than it is some strange trick of your mind or a side effect of radiation.”

Valery took a deep breath, and leapt over the cliff.

“You have the option of acting on how you feel, Boris. The real question isn’t whether your desires are real, but whether you’re willing to acknowledge them.”

“I have the option of... acting on it?”

“Yes. You do. You have done for quite some time, actually.”

Boris took a moment to process that and Valery watched the emotions play out across his face. His heart made its way into his throat when he saw the slight flicker of excitement appear in Boris’ eyes and the unconscious swallow. Please let yourself have this Boris, he thought desperately. Please let yourself have me.

Knowing Valery wanted him was a game changer, Boris realised. This wasn’t theoretical anymore. Valery wanted him. And it wasn’t threatening him or offending him, it wasn’t just an ego boost, it wasn’t making him uncomfortable. It was making him feel warm. Alive. Aroused.

He took two steps towards Valery and yanked him up to his feet, their faces close enough that they could look only at each other. Boris didn’t know what he was doing anymore, only that he had to do something. Valery was looking at him with fire in his eyes visible even through his glasses and he could feel it setting his blood ablaze.

“Boris... you don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with but god, please, if you kiss me now I’m not going to want to stop,” Valery said, voice tight with barely restrained need. He was growing hard under Boris’ scrutiny, months of want and years of celibacy were swelling inside him like a storm and he was barely holding himself back from taking Boris in his arms and shoving his tongue into his mouth. 

“I don’t know what I’m doing here, Valera,” Boris said in a low growl. “What do I do now?”

“Kiss me. Just... kiss me.” 

Valery was breathless, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides, and the choked sound he made when Boris planted his hands firmly on his shoulders would have been embarrassing were it not for the flare of arousal he saw on Boris’ face.

“I noticed your shoulders. When you took your suit jacket off once, just your shirt and suspenders. Squarer than I thought they were. You looked like a man.”

Boris ran his hands slowly down Valery’s arms and Valery shuddered.

“And your arms. You’ve got more muscle tone than I would have expected. You need better suits, you can’t see it properly in the ones you wear.”

“Boris...”

“Fuck Valera, I didn’t realise how much I wanted to... how didn’t I realise? I stare at you all the time, I notice things about you I shouldn’t notice. What have you done to me?”

Valery snapped, surging forward to catch Boris’ lips with his own. Boris grunted in surprise and froze for a beat, before diving into the kiss and wrapping his arms tight around Valery. It was heaven, ecstasy, dreams and fantasies finally, wondrously coming to life and Valery was utterly lost to it. He grabbed at every bit of Boris he could reach, mapping the shape of him, squeezing at soft flesh and hard muscle, not quite believing that it was truly Boris beneath his hands.

Boris was kissing a man and it was so, so different from kissing a woman. Valery’s build was definitely that of a male, the noises he made were deep, his evening stubble was rasping against Boris’ face. He should have been panicking and on some level he was, but kissing Valery felt too damn good to stop. Valery’s hands squeezed his buttocks roughly and Boris felt Valery’s obvious erection brush against his own growing hardness and he froze, pulling free of Valery’s lips and panting for breath.

“Fuck, Boris, I’m so sorry. You’re not ready for that, of course you’re not. We can... we can go slow.” Valery ran his fingers nervously through his hair. “Are you... alright?”

“Yes. Yes. It was just a shock. Don’t worry about it.”

He leaned in, and Valery stopped him with fingers against his lips, a pained look on his face.

“Boris... I... I’ve had feelings for you for some time and... I don’t know why you’re doing this or what it means to you, if anything, but if you want this, if you want me, you need to be sure. Please. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Boris deflated and backed away, rubbing a hand over his face. Valery was right, he didn’t have a damn clue what he was doing here. He looked back at him. Valery’s face had a slight pink tone and his lips were swollen. He looked down reflexively and...

Fuck. He was still hard. His slightly too large suit trousers did nothing to hide his interest and Boris realised that despite all his preconceived notions about himself, and despite his reaction to feeling Valery against him like that, he wanted nothing more than to reach out and cup Valery’s erection in his hand and feel the hard length of him against his palm. 

A deep blush quickly overtook Valery’s face as he realised where Boris’ gaze had fallen. He felt the urge to hide himself, turning his body away so Boris wouldn’t have to see him in this state.

“No... don’t. I want to look.”

Valery was certain that he had never experienced anything even close to how erotic that one short moment of his life was. He turned slowly, coming to face Boris again, letting his hands rest at his sides and making no effort to conceal his arousal. Boris had the look of a starving man presented with a sirloin steak and Valery could swear he could feel the caress of Boris’ gaze on his body.

“You’re hard. Because of me.”

The rough hunger in Boris’ voice was tinged with wonder and Valery nodded slowly. Boris reached for him and Valery stood frozen, his eyes slipping shut and his breath shuddering as Boris grasped him through his trousers. He heard a soft moan and realised with a start that he hadn’t been the one to make it. Boris was taking pleasure from this simple exploration of his body.

Valery was hot against Boris’ hand even with the barrier of fabric, and Boris marvelled at the size of him, squeezing around his thickness and wondering how it would look in his hand, without the obstruction blocking it from his sight. Valery gasped softly as he felt out the shape of him, bucking forward slightly as Boris’ hand reached his plump testicles. His bottom lip was trapped between his teeth, his closed eyes were scrunched up, his whole body was tense and fighting the movements and noises that Boris’ attention would otherwise bring.

Boris run his thumb along Valery’s mouth to free the abused lip, and kissed Valery again, the solid wall of his body forcing his hand harder against Valery’s erection. His fear and apprehension seemed to pale in comparison to the feelings of power and need generated by having his hand clasped around the evidence of Valery’s desire for him.

“I want you. I’m sure, Valera,” Boris said as he left Valery’s lips to bite at his neck. “Show me what to do.”

Valery stumbled back, pulling his suit jacket off and starting on his shirt. Boris moved his hands aside and took over, stripping his torso methodically and running his hands over the revealed expanse of creamy pale skin and light freckles.

“You’re beautiful, Valera.”

Valery had never thought of himself as anything more than plain, as Dominik had called him. Pale, flabby, nothing horrific but nothing much to look at either. But the reverent look on Boris’ face, the way his rough hands smoothed over his skin slowly, as if he were trying to memorise every inch of him; for the first time in his life he felt truly attractive. He began work on Boris’ clothing, dipping his head to kiss the almost papery skin of Boris’ collarbone. Age was evident in his body, and for a small, shameful moment he wished he could have seen Boris younger, in his prime. Before the thick hair on his belly had greyed, before the skin of his joints had been affected by gravity, before the slight paunch had developed. But he could still feel the ropey muscle under Boris’ skin, could still see the broadness of his shoulders and the confidence in his posture. The evidence of Boris’ continued virility was hard against his thigh and it suddenly no longer mattered to Valery how old he was. Boris was perfect.

Flies were unbuttoned and trousers and shoes shucked off and abandoned on the floor, until they both stood in front of each other, naked and wanting. Boris was confronting his sexuality in the realest of ways and he refused to give in to the discomfort he was beginning to feel at the prospect of what was to come next. He pulled Valery close to him, holding him and breathing in the fading smell of shampoo and cigarettes in his hair, squeezing the softness of his body. A wetness was gathering on his belly and he realised that he was feeling Valery leaking against him. 

Valery’s erection felt alien in his hand. The silken skin, the solid flesh, the heat; it was everything his own was yet completely differently. He was thick, long too, with generous testicles hanging below the impressive shaft. The size of another man’s cock had never been something he’d considered seriously before outside of boasts and bawdy jokes or the strange arrogance of being twelve year old, yet he found himself overcome with desire at knowing how big Valery’s was. Valery shivered as he gripped him, stroking him once slowly from head to tip, learning the different way Valery’s foreskin moved compared to his own.

“Boris, please...”

“How long, Valera? How long had it been since someone’s touched you like this?”

Valery buried his head into Boris’ shoulder in embarrassment. 

“Y-years. Too long. Please...”

Boris gripped him tighter and he bucked up into the welcome intensity of his fist, whining in a particularly undignified manner when Boris let go to push him back towards the bed. They lay side by side, kissing furiously as Valery tried to grind against Boris and moaning at the lack of firm contact.

“Tell me what to do for you,” Boris said as he took Valery in his hand again. “Tell me what you want.”

“Oh god, fuck! Tighter, yes just like that and... slow. Use your thumb.”

Valery surprised himself at his lack of inhibitions, and Boris obeyed, stroking him in long, firm motions and sliding his thumb up and over the sensitive head, teasing his slit.

“Yes, so good Boris...”

“What else do you like?”

“Touch my... oh... touch my b-balls!”

Boris again obeyed, cupping the large sac in his palm and squeezing gently. Valery let out a sob at that, the tip of him leaking profusely. Boris had never felt more powerful in his life. Valery, so strong, falling apart under his touch. He felt himself throbbing insistently against Valery’s thick thigh, his own fluids smearing against the hair. He was mesmerised, under some sort of spell; the only thing that mattered was Valery, his noises, the building motion of his hips, the tightening in Boris’ hand.

“Are you close?”

“Yes... oh! I’m... kiss me!”

The angle was awkward with both his hands occupied as they were but it didn’t matter, Valery’s trembling hands held his head in place as they explored each other’s mouths. Valery swelled in Boris’ hand, his balls drew up impossibly tight and then he was lost, thrusting up into Boris’ hand, chasing the delicious overstimulation and feeling the intensity of his release ripple through him. They were both victims of it, sticky white fluid decorating his own chest, Boris’ belly, Boris’ hands.

Boris rutted against him groaning against his lips as he sought his own relief and Valery slid a hand between the two of them, gathering some of his come and wrapping his hand around Boris’ cock. The added lubrication had it sliding easily through his fist, and Boris swore and came against him in only a few strokes.

They lay together, sticky, panting, exhausted. They were neither of them young men and both ached somewhat from the exertion and difficult angles, but the natural muscle relaxant effect of orgasm had them both limp and comfortable regardless. Valery reached over the side of the bed and grabbed his vest and haphazardly wiped them both clean before collapsing against Boris’ chest and closing his eyes in bliss.

“Valera...”

Valery forced himself up, propping himself up on an elbow and looking down at his friend with concern.

“Are you ok? I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have let it get so far. I can go, if you’d like. I-“

“Don’t apologise. I liked it. Clearly. What did you mean earlier, when you said you had feelings for me?”

His face was unreadable and Valery felt his stomach plummet to the ground.

“It doesn’t matter. I shouldn’t have said anything. I’m sorry.”

“I told you, don’t apologise. Not to me.” Boris sighed and his face softened a little. “Please, Valera. What did you mean?”

“Well, I... I had feelings for you. Have. Since quite early on, actually. You... you’re a good man, Boris Evdokimovich.”

“And how do you know? Is it like your razor thing?”

“Occam’s Razor. And yes, I suppose it is. The simplest explanation for how I feel about you is, well... that I feel it about you.”

Boris pulled him down into a gentle kiss and Valery felt his panic begin to dull slightly. When they separated again, Boris kept a hand on his face.

“I’m an old man, Valera. Stubborn, set in my ways. I don’t know if I can change.”

“I know. I wouldn’t want you to.”

“Can you be patient with me? I want to try to do this. With you. I think I may have done for a while now.”

Valery nodded, a small, coy smile about his lips and he slid back down to lay on Boris’ chest again, a strong arm wrapped around him and thick fingers entwined with his own, and Boris let out a satisfied grunt, and there they lay until they both slipped into a comfortable sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thegreenmeridian.tumblr.com


End file.
